


Severus' Auror

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 704: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Yorkshire Moors.Beta(s):Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Severus' Auror

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 704: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Yorkshire Moors. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

Snape100 # 704: Yorkshire Moors

~

Severus’ Auror

~

As they all followed Lucius to Malfoy Manor’s library, Narcissa murmured, “Dating Ravenclaws now?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Just the one. You know him?” 

“Naturally. The Shacklebolts are part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Plus, everyone had a crush on him.”

“Even you?” 

“No, I was already betrothed.” Narcissa winked. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t notice him.” 

“If you’re through gossiping, we’re here,” grumbled Lucius, opening the door. 

The library was two floors, a spiral staircase in the centre. Lucius walked over to a shelf. “It’s here, in the Yorkshire Moors section.” Pulling it out, he handed it to Severus.

~

As soon as he touched it, Severus sensed malevolence. Gingerly opening it, he frowned upon finding the pages blank.

Lucius walked over to Narcissa, who was browsing through books. “We really should go now.” 

“Wait.” Kingsley materialized beside Severus. Eyeing the book, he said, “Perhaps we should put something in its place. He may come looking.” Raising his wand, he uttered a spell, and another, identical book appeared in his hand. 

“He’ll know that’s not his,” said Lucius. 

“Not unless he picks it up.” Kingsley approached the bookshelf. “Where was it? Next to Yorkshire Moors?”

“Yes.” Lucius exhaled. “Please hurry.” 

~

Kingsley placed the fake book on the shelf before turning towards Severus. “Ready?” 

Severus nodded, pocketing the Horcrux. 

Just then, the library door opened. Kingsley’d just disappeared as someone said, “Hullo?” 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Pettigrew? Why are you here?”

Pettigrew’s eyed them, expression suspicious. “The Dark Lord summoned me.” 

Severus sneered. “Then perhaps you should report to him instead of sneaking up on people.” 

Pettigrew’s expression closed. “I heard voices and decided to investigate. Can’t be too careful these days.” 

“Indeed.” Severus moved towards the door. “Excuse us, we were just leaving.” 

“I thought you’d already left,” said Voldemort.

~

Severus froze as Voldemort pushed past Pettigrew, entering. 

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed. “Lucius? I believe I instructed you to go.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” Lucius cleared his throat. “I…that is, we—”

“I needed a book, my Lord,” said Narcissa. 

“A…book.” Voldemort raised an eyebrow. “What book?” 

Narcissa pulled one from her robes. “This herbal remedy book came from my grandmother.” 

“‘Herbs of the Yorkshire Moors’?” Voldemort read. “Very well. Are you done in here?” 

“Yes, my Lord. We were just leaving,” said Lucius.

“Excellent.” Voldemort swiveled to look at Severus. “But that doesn’t explain Severus’ presence. Are you leaving, too?”

~

Severus inclined his head. “Oh no, my Lord. I accompanied them because I wanted access to one of their grimoires. I’d hoped it would help with some of the potions I’m developing.”

“Of course.” Voldemort nodded. “You’re a dedicated man, Severus. And don’t worry. If you require access to a grimoire in future, I’ll simply have Lucius return. After all, their trip is just temporary.” 

“Of course, my Lord.” Severus bowed. 

Voldemort turned towards Pettigrew. “Peter, come. I believe you have news for me.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” Pettigrew smirked at Severus. “I’ve very interesting news about someone in Godric’s Hollow.” 

~

One they were alone, Lucius groaned. “We must go _now_! If he finds us here again—”

Severus frowned. “Godric’s Hollow? There’s only one person there in whom he could be interested. But why?” 

“You’re asking us?” said Lucius, blinking. “We’ve no idea!”

“I was asking Kingsley.” Severus frowned, walking over to the Yorkshire Moors shelf again. “Kingsley?”

“ _Homenum Revelio_!” said Lucius. When nothing happened, he threw up his hands. “See? He left, something we should also do.” 

Severus closed his eyes as he realised what Kingsley had done. “Salazar.” 

“What?” snapped Lucius.

Severus sighed. “Nothing. You’re right, we should go.” 

~

“Finally!” said Lucius. But when, as they exited the library, Severus turned away from the exit, he cried, “Where are you going now?”

“To get Kingsley. I believe he followed Pettigrew and the Dark Lord.” 

“What?!” Lucius groaned. “Why in Salazar’s name would he do something so foolish?”

“To spy on them, get more information,” Severus whispered. “I can’t leave him here. I must find him.” 

“He’s an Auror,” Lucius reminded him. “He can take care of himself. Plus, why do you even ca—?” He paused as Narcissa whispered in his ear. “Really, Severus?” he said, tone dry.

Severus flushed.

~

Flustered, Severus turned away. “Look, I’m going to find him. You don’t have to help me—” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lucius sighed. “You’re the only reason we have a chance to escape this madness. The least we can do is help find your lover before the Dark Lord murders him.” 

“Thank you,” Severus said. “Where do you think they would have gone?”

Lucius shook his head. “There’s no way to know. He’s used every part of the Manor for his…audiences.” He shuddered.

Narcissa sighed. “Dobby!”

Dobby appeared. “Yes, Mistress?” 

“Take us to Severus’ Auror immediately,” she said. 

“At once, Mistress.”

~

Dobby deposited Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa in the hallway outside the dining room. 

“Kingsley?” Severus hissed. Receiving no answer, he crept closer, waving Lucius and Narcissa back.

“…explain again how you overheard this prophecy,” said Voldemort.

“Dumbledore was interviewing someone, one of the Yorkshire Moor Trelawneys, for Divination professor. Just before leaving, she fell into a trance and said what I told you.”

“‘Thrice defied’—” Voldemort hummed. “Several people fit that description, and they’re all hiding.” 

“True, but Lily Potter’s pregnant, due in July, and _I’m_ their Secret Keeper.” 

Severus went cold. Stepping back, he collided with someone, and yelped.

~


End file.
